Girl Meets Disappointment
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: It's Maya's birthday and she got a lot of presents from the Matthews and Farkle, but she got from one person no present. Lucas. She's disappointed for once in her life and doesn't know what to do with that feeling. Will Lucas come and will she still get her present? Lucas/Maya One Shot! :D I own nothing at all! :) R&R! :D READ AN IN CHAPTER 2! IMPORTANT! ABOUT NEW STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys! :D**

**I'm here with a new One SHot for you! :D**

**This time it's Lucas/Maya pairing and I really hope that it's good :D**

**It's about one of the things that Maya actually shows the least :D**

**I didn't know what exactly to write at first, but I think that it at least makes a bit sense now :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**If you're an IDDI, A&A or KI fan I'd be also really happy, if you check out my other stories and leave some reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**It's Maya's birthday and she got a lot of presents from the Matthews and Farkle, but she got from one person no present. Lucas. She's disappointed for once in her life and doesn't know what to do with that feeling. Will Lucas come and will she still get her present?**

* * *

><p><strong>At Riley's room<strong>

**Maya's POV**

''You sure okay that Lucas didn't come and didn't give you a present?'' Riley asked me for the millionth time as we were sitting at her room, talking about my actual pretty nice birthday.

It was way much better then all the one's before, since the Matthews organised it.

They really did an awesome job and I also thanked them like a million times for it.

Farkle was also there and the party went until 9 in the night , but one person was missing. Lucas.

I shrugged at that and replied, ''Yeah, I'm fine. It's Cowboy's decision, if he comes to my birthday or not.''

I tried to play it as always. Not disappointed and just play it cool.

Normally it also was like that, but now I was for once actually disappointed in my life , but I couldn't show it anyone.

I really did care for Lucas and for what he thought about me and for what he actually should've given me as a present...

''Maya I know that you like Lucas.'' Riley suddenly blurted out.

I looked shocked at her and she looked serious back.

''I do not like your lover boy like that!'' I exclaimed.

Normally I was a good liar, but I hated it to lie to Riley. She knew me just too well to lie to her.

Riley rolled her eyes and then put a hand on my leg.

''Don't lie to me, Maya. I'm not stupid and I'm not mad. I like Lucas, too but I saw the connection that you guys have.'' She said to me.

I looked in disbelief at her and then swallowed.

Yes, I did like Lucas, but that didn't change one specific thing.

''If we had any connection he would've come here today to celebrate my birthday with me and you guys.'' I stated.

Riley looked down at that and didn't reply. She knew that I was right.

''Maybe he'll still come.'' She replied.

''Why didn't he come from the beginning or at least not as the party actually was over?'' I snapped mad.

He should've already been there.

I didn't try to care, if he liked me like that, too or not, but he should've been there because he actually was my friend.

At least that was what I thought.

''Maybe he was busy.'' Riley replied questioning.

''See? I can't be that important to him, if he can't even find time for my birthday.'' I stated and crossed my arms, looking down on the floor.

There were some presents I got today.

A new drawing kit from Riley's dad and mom, some make up things from Riley that she got together after asking her mom, some drawings from Auggie, an paid application to tango lessons with Farkle...

Everyone gave me something except Lucas. He didn't even came and that really hurt me.

''Maya, it's going to be okay.'' Riley stated.

Of course Riley said something like that. It was Riley.

''I know that you have faith and trust and everyone, but I'm not like that. Lucas doesn't seem to care about me at all.'' I stated and stood up, walking to my bag to get my Pyjamas out.

This day was most definitely over for me from now on. Lucas had his chance to come and I waited long enough.

''Who said that?'' Suddenly a voice asked just as I found my Pyjama.

I let it drop and turned around to see Lucas, just climbing through the window.

Riley looked with wide eyes at Lucas and then at me. Then she grinned and just disappeared out of the room.

''You're too late Cowboy.'' I told him and turned back to my bag.

I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

He was so annoying and I really want to punch him for what he did, but I wouldn't show how disappointed I was.

**Luca's POV**

''You're too late cowboy.'' She told me and turned back to her bag.

I swallowed at that, knowing that I deserved that.

''Well, it's only 10 p.m. And as far as I know the day has 24 hours and your birthday is still going Ma'am.'' I replied, trying to put our actual little play up and tapped on my imaginary hat.

Maya shot me a look and didn't react as always.

Wow. She really had to be mad.

''The party is over and you weren't there. I thought you were one of my best friends.'' She told me.

I sighed at that and walked up to her. Maya crossed her arms and looked mad up to me.

I looked down to her bag. ''Really? Pyjamas with teddy bears all over it?'' I asked her, joking.

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. ''I'm sorry, okay? I know that I should've come earlier.'' I said to her honest.

I really knew it and I really felt horrible.

Maya rolled her eyes and then told me, ''But you didn't.''

''I know that, too.'' I replied and looked down at my hands.

''Do you also have a real excuse or did you just come to make fun of me at my birthday?'' Maya asked hurt.

She looked more than just hurt. She also looked... Disappointed?

Maya Hart and disappointed? Because of me?

The girl I had feelings for that never showed her feelings or at least tried to never show them showed her in her opinion worst feeling?

''I kinda wanted to give you your present alone.'' I replied, sounding unsure.

Maya looked at me in disbelief. Well, that was only one of the reasons.

''That's your reason to only come at 10 Cowboy? I can't believe you!'' She exclaimed.

And now she was getting mad. I really was a horble person.

I swallowed and walked even closer to her and then stated, ''I know that that is no excuse and I am sorry.''

Maya rolled her eyes and then said, ''At least you see how stupid you are.''

Ouch. That damn hurt to hear it from her.

''Can I at least give you your present?'' I asked her.

I would give it to her anyway. No matter what she would say.

Maya crossed her arms and then stated, ''Who said that I w-''

I just cut her off with a kiss in that moment.

Maya gasped at that, but surprisingly... She kissed back.

My arms went around her fragile waist and her hands went into my hair.

It was my first kiss and it felt amazing even though it was so unsure.

I knew that we were only both 13 and I didn't know much about true love, but I also knew that this came really close to it.

As we broke apart Maya asked me bluntly, ''That's all you got as my present?''

I rolled my eyes, but chuckled at that and broke apart a bit more to put something out of the pocket from my jeans.

It was a little black box and Maya's eyes went wide.

I opened it and inside of it was a bracelet. It was silver and in the middle was a heart where stood 'His cowgirl'.

Maya started laughing at that and I chuckled, too. ''Really?'' She asked.

''I thought that you might like it. As long as the bracelet fits and yo-'' I started, but Maya cut me off with a quick kiss.

Then she smiled at me and stated, ''I'd love to be your Cowgirl , Cowboy, but never do this to me again. I hate the feeling of disappointment.''

I chuckled at that and gave her a hug. ''Never again. Promised.'' I replied and we both knew that I would keep that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my One Shot for you :D<strong>

**I love Lucas with both girls, but I just had to write this, because it fitted in my opinion :)  
><strong>

**Anyways I hope that you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	2. AN!

**Hay guys! **

**First of all: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for all the reviews on this One Shot! :D 14. Wow. Just wow! :D**

**I know that I've been promising a GMW story since days and there's still not coming anything, but I had a huge writers block for pretty much everything and some lost inspiration, because I had the feeling that I was loosing a lot of fans (at pretty much all fandoms, but now I'm back! :D**

** The story has only one chapter so far and I want to write at least 3 more, before posting, but I promise that it'll be worth it! :)**

**The story will be called 'Girl Meets Faith' and I have so many ideas for it! It's going to be huge! :D**

**I want to make a statement with the story, so it also takes a lot of more thinking :)**

**In the time of waiting I hope you guys check out my other stories at other sections like at I didn't do it, Austin and Ally and Kickin It :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
